


No, thank you

by EDJLord



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000)
Genre: Blanket Permission, Fraternities & Sororities, Gen, House Party, Samantha Greene (OC)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EDJLord/pseuds/EDJLord
Summary: Samantha gets dragged to a party at Gamma Mu Mu with Max and friends. When left alone, she now has to find a way to politely decline very pushy, drunk men.
Kudos: 1





	No, thank you

Sam looked around at the party. She felt so out of place, and chose to keep to herself. Staying close to the wall, she watched as Max, Bobby, and PJ socialized with their fans. She still questioned how Max even got her to agree to come; especially when the party was being held at the Gamma Mu Mu house.

Still, she had said yes and here they were. She didn’t mind going out with friend, but it seemed like as soon as they got there, there were people ready to drag them away. She had shrugged it off at first, taking advantage of the snacks and drinks, and checking up on her friends every once in a while. In case they needed her to drag them away.  
She eventually she just found an empty spot against the wall, and nibbled on some snacks she snagged. The music was really good, and she didn’t mind having a moment to herself. She was so busy people watching, that she didn’t the guy approaching her until he was right next to her. 

“Hey.” Sam turned to see him, trying to smile charmingly at her.

“Hello.”

“So, I don’t see you here with anyone else. Would you, maybe, like to dance, or something?”

Sam gave him a sheepish smile. “Um, no thank you.”

He leaned in closer, and that was when Sam could smell the strong stench of alcohol on his breath. He was obviously intoxicated. That itself isn’t a problem, but it did mean that she had to put more effort into making him leave her alone.

“Aw, come on, baby. Just one little dance?”

Sam’s smile started to falter, as she got more and more uncomfortable. She was not a fan of pet names from strangers. Bad experiences. So, she decided to lie.

“A-actually, my boyfriend is getting me a drink, so…”

The boy then placed his hand on her arm, as if he was close to just pulling her off the wall and out into the crowd. She held her ground. His grip was still loose, so she wasn’t concerned yet. But she didn’t like how brazenly he put his hand on her.

“Come on, just-” 

Suddenly, the boy was shoved back, hard, and a new arm was placed around her shoulders. Sam looked up, to find Bradley Uppercrust glaring at the boy. His posture and the grip on her shoulder held an air of protectiveness. Then, she felt something being placed in her hands. She looked down to see Bradley handing her a drink.

“Here, Sammy. I got your drink for you.” Bradley said.

Under normal circumstances, Sam would not have appreciated the use of that nickname. However, the sense of security she felt at the moment prevented her from saying anything.

The previous boy got his bearings, giving Bradley a confused stare. Bradley just gave him a forced, fake smile.

“Thanks for keeping my girl company. Why don’t you go bother someone else, now?” Bradley’s tone seemed to have an underlining threat to it.

Seeing that he shouldn’t pursue this any further, the boy just walks away into the crowd of people. Sam looked up at Bradley, giving a small smile.

“Thanks, for doing that.”

Bradley looked back at her, giving her a sly grin. “Not a problem, Sammy~” 

Sam groaned, pushing him away, as he laughs.


End file.
